How to Train Your Guardian
by Russell Scottie
Summary: It all started with a broken snow globe...
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover fic and it's between HTTYD and RotG! Love these two movies.**

**Anyway, this idea came to me and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy!**

**How to Train Your Guardian**

**Chapter One**

It all started with a broken snow globe…

Bunnymund grumbled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. The Guardians had just finished a meeting and were beginning to part ways; he was about to hop down a tunnel when North told him to wait. The Pooka watched Tooth and Sandy say goodbye and depart. His green eyes landed on Jack Frost, who made no move to leave.

North turned to the winter spirit and the spirit of Easter, clearing his throat. "Now boys, I asked you both to stay because your content arguing and bickering has gotten out of control," he told the two.

"What are you going to do, stick us in a room until we get along?" Jack asked, a smirk on his lips as he leaned on his staff.

North raised an eyebrow. "That was Sandy's idea, my idea much better," he said.

"Well, what's _your _idea, mate?" Bunny asked, his paw curling into a fist as he didn't like where this was going.

"Jack will live with you, of course!" North announced, beaming.

"What?" the Easter Bunny barked, shocked at the Guardian's of Wonder's _wonderful_ plan.

"Live with Kangaroo in the Warren? No way!" Jack protested loudly.

"For the last time, I'm a bunny! And what's wrong with the Warren?" Bunny shouted at Jack, whirling around to glare at the white haired winter spirit.

Jack turned to him, rolling his pale blue eyes. "There are plenty of things wrong with the Warren," he told the Pooka.

Bunnymund took a threatening step forward. "Why I gotta – "

"Boys!" North boomed, getting the two Guardians' attention. "Sandy and Tooth have already agreed to this arrangement. Jack is to live at the Warren until you two can get along, that is final."

Bunny's eye twitched. "What makes you so sure that having Jack live with me will fix everything, mate?" he demanded.

"I feel it in my gut, gut is never wrong," North told them before getting out a snow globe from his jacket. "Use this to get to the Warren," he handed the snow globe to Bunny.

Bunny refused to take it. "No thanks, mate. I prefer my tunnels," he said, shaking his head.

North thrust the snow globe at the giant rabbit. "Jack cannot travel through tunnels, snow globe much better at transport anyway."

"Hey!" Jack shouted. He could travel through the tunnels just fine, how else did he break into the Warren all those times? But Jack was ignored.

"Fine," Bunny spat, taking the snow globe from the large Russian. "We'll use it."

North smiled and left them in the room.

Bunny grumbled as he fiddled with the snow globe, working on getting it set to the Warren.

"Let me see it," Jack said as he rolled his eyes at how long the rabbit was taking, he put his hand out to take the snow globe.

"I got this, mate," he growled at the winter spirit, walking away from him with the snow globe.

Jack glared at the Pooka's back before a mischievous smile spread across his pale lips. He tapped his staff to the ground and ice appeared under the rabbit's paws just as Bunny got the Warren to appear on the snow globe.

"Ahh!" Bunny's feet fell out from under him and he landed on his back, hard. The snow globe flew out of his paws and landed with a THUD on the other side of the room. "FROSTBITE!" he yelled as got to his paws.

Frost laughed and picked up the snow globe, not bothering to check it for damage. He did check to see that the Warren as depicted inside the snow globe before throwing it, activating the portal.

They didn't see the picture in the snow globe change right before the portal open.

"Come on, Bunny, catch me if you can!" Jack said with a laughed before running into the portal with the Pooka at his heels.

The portal closed behind them, leaving a snow globe on the floor.

A yeti walked in, grumbling to himself. He tripped over the snow globe. Getting to its feet, the yeti picked up the snow globe, his grumbling increasing. He set it down on a table in the room before leaving, not noticing the very large crack on the snow globe.

**The real crossover will start next chapter!**

**Haha, can't wait for you guys to read what I have planned. It's going to be wicked awesome. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys like this!**

**Oh! And I forgot to warn/tell you in the last chapter, there WILL be slash, m/m, whatever you want to call it, in the future of this story. I'm not going to give away the pairings right away though; you'll have to read the story to find out.**

**Sorry if everyone is OOC-ish. I tried to keep them in character, but yeah… it didn't really work out. -.-;**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^**

**How to Train Your Guardian**

**Chapter Two**

This was not the Warren; it most certainly was not the Warren. Jack and Bunny stood in an unknown forest, looking around and trying to figure out where they were. Bunny had traveled the world a lot, but he did not know this forest; he was trying to figure out where they were but could not see anything that was familiar to him.

He turned to Jack and glared. "What did you do, Frostbite?" he growled.

"Me? What did I do!?" Jack shouted as he glared back at the giant rabbit.

"Whenever something happens, it's usually your fault," Bunny hissed at the winter spirit. "Did you change the location on the snow globe?"

"No! It was set to the Warren, I didn't change it!" Jack told, before looking around. "Speaking of the snow globe, where is it?"

Bunny flicked an ear and began to look around; they needed the snow globe to get back. If Bunny didn't know where he was, his tunnels were useless. "I don't see it."

"Me neither," the white haired boy said with a sigh.

A noise of something large running through the forest caught their attention. They turned toward it, braced to fight whatever it is. Jack held his staff at the ready while Bunny got his boomerangs out.

"What is it?" Jack asked, knowing that Bunny could identify anything with his nose and ears.

Bunny's ears pointed in the direction the noise was coming from and his nose twitched as he sniffed the air, trying to catch a whiff of what was coming toward them. He scrunched up his nose at the strange smell that came his way. It smelled of… fish and fire? With a mixed in human scent, as if the creature spent a lot of time with humans. "I… I don't know," Bunny admitted as he truly didn't know what belonged to the strange scent.

Jack turned to stare at the Pooka in disbelief. Bunny didn't know? What could the creature possibly be? He turned back toward the noise just as a large black creature burst out from the trees. "Dragon!" he exclaimed as he recognized the creature from one of North's many books.

"Jack, look out!" Bunny shouted as the black dragon ran toward them.

They failed to notice a boy on the back of the dragon.

The dragon did not look like it was going to stop and Bunny's protective instincts kicked in, completely forgetting his boomerangs which would have been useless against a dragon anyway. He reached out, grabbing Jack by his hood and tossed him out of the way.

Jack made a sound of protest, but didn't have much time to say anything as the dragon tackled Bunny. "Bunny!" he shouted, thinking the dragon would do its worse to his fellow Guardian.

But the dragon didn't do anything, it had Bunny pinned but it just looked down at the Pooka with large curious green eyes. It made a curious noise before moving its face closer to Bunny's to stare into the other creature's eyes.

A sigh of relief filled the air. "You stopped." An unfamiliar voice to Jack and Bunny said before the voice noticing the dragon was on top of something. "What have you got there, bud?"

A boy with auburn hair, green eyes, and a prosthetic leg climbed off the dragon to have a look at what his dragon had caught. His eyes first saw Jack off to the side with his mouth opened in astonishment, he then turned to see what his dragon had pinned and gasped at the sight of a giant rabbit.

"Get _off_ me!" Bunny shouted at the dragon as he tried to push it off, the dragon didn't budge. Instead the dragon made a content noise and nuzzled the rabbit's chest fur with its head. "H-hey!"

A giant rabbit that talked in a strange accent, okay…

The boy turned to Jack and looked at the white haired spirit curiously. "Who are you guys?" the boy asked carefully, a wary look crossing his face.

Jack blinked; the boy could see them and didn't know who they were. "I'm Jack Frost and that there under the dragon is the Easter Kanga – "

"The Easter _Bunny_!" Bunnymund snapped from under the dragon.

The boy looked confused, as if he didn't know what or who Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny were. But then how could he see them?

"Toothless, get off him," the boy commanded, turning to the dragon.

The dragon made a sad noise before reluctantly getting off the giant talking rabbit. It sat down next to the boy, but kept its green gaze on Bunny.

Bunny got to his paws and shook his fur to get rid of the dust or dirt that clung to him. He turned to face the auburn haired boy and asked, "Just who the bloody are you, mate?"

"My name is Hiccup and this is my dragon, Toothless," the boy introduced himself and the dragon.

"Do you know where we are, Hiccup?" Jack asked as he walked over to stand by his fellow Guardian.

"This is Berk," Hiccup told him.

Jack and Bunny looked at each other; they both didn't know a Berk or where it could possible be. Just where had the snow globe taken them?

"Do you, ah, want to come back with me to the village?" the boy asked, scratching his head nervously.

"Sure," Jack said, a smile appearing on his lips. The boy seemed harmless; he was a child after all, even if he did have a dragon.

Bunny grumbled, thinking they should be working on finding a way back home, but nodded nonetheless.

Hiccup began to lead the way, with Toothless at his side; the two Guardians trailed behind them. Toothless kept casting glances back at Bunny, which Hiccup noticed and frowned, wondering what was on his dragon's mind.

**Oh, Toothless you're just too cute! :3**

**I want, no need, someone to draw the Toothless nuzzling Bunny scene, it's too friggin cute. *sigh* I've tried drawing the scene myself, but I'm so bad at drawing Bunny that it comes out horrid. D: But I want it in art so badly!**

**I admit Hiccup was a bit _too_ calm about meeting a giant talking rabbit, but hey he deals with dragons daily!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Train Your Guardian**

**Chapter Three**

"What are you looking at, mate?" Bunny growled at Toothless, shooting the black dragon a glare. Toothless didn't seem to notice the glare, if he had he ignored it, and continued to stare at the Pooka.

They were at the edge of the woods just outside the village. Hiccup had forgotten to tell Bunny and Jack that the village wasn't just any village, but a Viking village. Bunny found it hard to believe the small, skinny boy was a Viking, but he supposed his clothes were a giveaway. Hiccup told Bunny to stay in the forest while he talks to his father, the village chief, as a giant talking rabbit walking through the village may not be taken well. Jack went with the Viking boy while Toothless seemed to have decided to stay behind.

"Oi, stop staring!" Bunny snapped at the dragon.

The dragon made a strange, almost cooing, noise as it took a step toward the giant rabbit. Bunny took a step back. "Listen, mate, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I don't like it. Just bloody cut it out already!" he told Toothless, almost as if he was expecting an answer.

"We're back!" Jack's voice called out as he and Hiccup came toward them. Hiccup looked nervous as he walked toward his dragon and the Pooka.

Bunny turned his attention away from Toothless and tapped his foot. "Well? What'd he say?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head in a nervous fashion. "It's properly best if you guys stayed away from the village. My dad says that ah the village won't react well to seeing you, Bunny," Hiccup said, unable to meet Bunny's eyes.

"Can't have an angry Viking mob chasing you, now can we?" Jack said with a smirk.

A small shudder went down the Pooka's back, but he hid it from the others. He had been chased by a mob years and years ago; it was not something he wanted to happen again.

"Then where will we be staying?" Bunny asked. He had accepted the fact that they may not be returning home in awhile; they had no clue where they were so his tunnels were pretty useless and they had no snow globe to use to open a portal with. Perhaps the Man in the Moon could help, but he'd have to wait for nightfall to attempt to speak with him.

"There's this cave not far from here you could use for now until something better turns up," Hiccup suggested.

Bunny didn't like caves, he'd much rather spend the night in the open forest but he supposed a cave would be useful if it started raining; Hiccup did say that on Berk it rained a lot. "It'd do," he finally said. He then turned to a smiling Jack and asked, "What about you?"

Jack let out a laugh. "I'm staying with you of course. Who'd else protect you from all the wild dragons?"

Bunny's eye twitched. He could protect himself just fine! Who would even want the winter spirit's help anyway? He sure didn't. "Keep talking mate and you'll be dinner for those dragons," he growled, touching a boomerang with a paw.

Hiccup looked panicked. What was he supposed to do? Were they always like this? He stepped between the two and spoke, "Dragons don't eat people; they eat fish."

Jack and Bunny looked at the Viking; they looked a bit upset that Hiccup interrupted them. Suddenly Jack smiled those teeth that Tooth loved so much and asked, "So I take it you know a lot about dragons?"

Hiccup looked uncomfortable under their stares, but began to relax when Jack smiled at him. "I'm still learning, but yeah I know quite a few things about dragons. My friends and I are writing a book on what we learn about the dragons," he told them.

"We might be here for awhile, so you should show us it sometime," Jack said, grinning. Jack liked Hiccup, he was a good kid and the simple fact that he could ride dragons really interested the winter spirit. He wondered what it'd be like to ride a dragon. The Viking sounded like he had loads of fun and fun was all that Jack was about.

Bunny cleared his throat to get the two's attention. "You should show us this cave you were talking about, kid. It's getting late," he said.

Jack and Hiccup looked toward the sun and first noticed that it was beginning to slide behind the trees as it set. Hiccup chuckled awkwardly and scratched his head in a nervous habit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's this way," he said and began to walk further into the forest, Toothless getting up and following.

Bunny and Jack followed and were quickly led to a small cave that was unoccupied by any animals. "Here we are," Hiccup said. "It's not much, but we'll find you something better soon." He looked up at the sun as he slunk lower in the sky. "I should get back to village or my dad will get worried and send out a search party for me."

Bunny nodded and Jack smiled. They said their partings and Hiccup turned to go, but he stopped short when he noticed Toothless wasn't following him. "Come on, bud, we need to get back home. We'll come back tomorrow," he told the dragon.

Toothless looked back at Bunny one more time before slowly he began following his rider back to the village.

Once the two left, Jack settled down, leaning against the stone wall of the cave. He gave a laugh and told the older Guardian, "They seem like a lot fun. That dragon does seem to have taken a liking to you."

Bunny looked over his shoulder at Jack with narrowed eyes. Why isn't Jack more concerned about getting home? They couldn't stay on Berk forever, Easter was in a few months; he had to get back and prepare.

Jack tried a few more times to create conversation, but the Pooka refused to respond as he waited for the moon to come out. Huffing, Jack laid down to go to sleep.

Bunny sighed in relief when he finally heard Jack's breathing even out, he was beginning to think the winter spirit wasn't going to shut up. He stepped out of the mouth of the cave and into a patch of moonlight that had sliced through the trees. The rabbit looked up at the moon and began to talk to it, hoping the Man in the Moon would answer.

The Guardian of Hope talked late into the night, but no one answered him. He kept trying, even though he knew it was useless now. What if Manny wasn't in this moon? What if this was a different moon than the one back home?

Getting frustrated, he started shouting at the moon, demanding that Manny answer him.

A pale blue eye cracked open and watched the desperate Pooka. Jack was just as worried that they would never get home, but he didn't want Bunny to see that. He wanted to be strong for his fellow Guardian. As he watched Bunny, Jack couldn't help but want to get up and hug the fluffy rabbit to comfort him. But Jack knew Bunny didn't respond well to others comforting him, so he stayed where he was and watched.


End file.
